User blog:Joslyn miller/Flashing Lights (2)
Hey :P hope you like it! -Adam- Yes, i sat here like a idiot. In a crowd of hundreds of students. 'Hey dude' My brother came and sat next to me handing me a soda. I looked up at the stage which was lighting up then over at my brother who i caught staring at Alli before the room went black. The bass guitar made it's deep tone as the stage lit up. 'You left a blood stain on the floor you set your size on him, you left a hand on the door like all the boys before.' Vienna sang into the mic making the crowd go wild. The place was packed with screaming teenagers, standing, and/or singing along and there i sat... casually next to my brother. And i knew he was looking at my love-struck face. I mean i know i didn't know her to well but she was amazing, beautiful, and talented... Once the first song was over, she sat on a stool with her guitar and started picking at it. 'You move so fast makes me feel lazy' the speakers full of her voice. The night went on with her singing many of her number one hit's the crowd was wrapped around her finger. 'Thank you for coming everyone, have a safe ride home.' she smiled with a wave out to the crowd, blowing a kiss, before leaving the excited crowd. Everyone sadly headed for the front doors but i found myself walking to the 'back stage' door. I hesitated before opening it a crack and letting myself in. I found people hustling around but i made my way through the crowd to the dressing row. Opening the door i saw Vienna powdering her face and i knocked slightly but someone from outside accidently pushed me inside and i fell onto her floor. 'Well hello there, Adam.' she giggled and i looked up seeing her up-side-down. 'Hey-y' i quickly hop up brushing myself off slightly. 'Your really clumsy aren't you?' she asked. 'Eh, um, yeah, kinda.' i chuckled. 'I was wondering, would you like to go out... like for dinner... now... just as friends... you know...' i tripped over my words and all she could do is giggle again. 'Yeah, i'd like that a lot.' Vienna's face lit up with a smile as she stood. 'So what you in the mood to eat?' i ask as she grabbed her bag. 'To be truthful... very greasy pizza.' and the smile never left as i held the small of her back as we exited the building. But going out the back door we were surrounded by flashing lights. she pulled me down and whispered, 'hide your face.' and so i followed her instructions. Once in her drivers car, speeding down the road, she sighed. 'I'm sorry about that.' 'It was kinda crazy wasn't it. How do you deal with that all the time?' I ask her in a bit of shock yet. 'When you grow up in the spot light... kinda ignore it after a while.' She shrugged and that was the end of that for the night. We got to the Pizza Parlor and ordered out pizza. 'So he grabbed your leg and you tripped?' i asked in shock, laughing. 'Yeah! I was walking to the back of the stage and next thing i know my face is introduced to the ground.' she laughs along with me. We contained our laughter and suddenly things became sort of serious. 'I like this, Adam.' 'What? The greasy pizza?' i ask making her giggle. 'Yes, but what i meant is, i like just being normal, and going out with a friend. Most people try to get around me just for my money and fame... never for me.' She bats her long lashes and i can't help but melt on the inside. If i couldn't be anything more than a friend to her, i won't complain. Because i'd rather be friends than nothing at all. --- :) Comment? yeah, thanks! Category:Blog posts